


Scarring The Property

by jadekirk



Series: Barty On The Valiant [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master always marks his property... Part of the 'Barty on The Valiant' series. WARNING: Contains Scarification and it went a bit dark in places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarring The Property

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the sizeofthatthing's kinkmeme on LJ.

The Master smirked as he looked at the pale skinned man beneath him. "You've been getting a little rebellious, my dear companion," he said silkily, entwining his fingers in his companion's dark hair and pulling hard, smirking at the gasp escaping from the other man's throat. "I need to teach you a lesson. Those little suggestions that I've planted in your mind seem to be wearing off. Of course, I could strengthen them but where's the fun in that? At least you still can't do me harm. If you tried, it wouldn't be nice, for you."

"I don't know, Master," the man answered.

The Master seemed to think for a few moments. "Barty, Barty, Barty, you are mine and I think I need a way of confirming that, just in case you get any ideas to the contrary." He climbed off Barty. "Stay there. Don't move, except to sit up. Move and it'll be worse for you." He walked over to his discarded suit jacket, pulling out his laser screwdriver from the pocket. He moved back to where Barty lay. "Give me your forearm," he ordered. "The one with the Dark Mark on it."

Barty quickly obeyed, wondering what the Master was going to do to him.

"Good boy. You're good at taking orders, aren't you?" the Master asked, turning his laser screwdriver on and pointing it at the Dark Mark, grinning evilly at the way Barty flinched in pain. "It's a simple tattoo removal. Move and it'll hurt even more." He had to hand it to Barty, the younger man didn't yell in pain or anything. "Of course, you had to be used to a bit of pain with that so called Dark Wizard that you followed around like a little lapdog."

"Master..." Barty said quietly, gritting his teeth. He almost sighed in relief when the master switched off the laser screwdriver. He looked down at the reddened skin.

"Laser screwdriver," the Master said, "also good for removing tattoos." He kept a tight hold on Barty's arm, inspecting the damage to the skin. "Now, Barty, lie down and roll over onto your stomach."

"Why?" Barty asked before mentally flinching in preparation for his punishment. He grimaced as the Master dug his fingers into the recently lasered skin.

"Just do it." The Master smirked as Barty obeyed. "Now, Barty, you've seen what I do to my enemies... The Freak, the Doctor, Japan... I don't like it when people go against my orders."

"I..."

"I don't want to hear excuses. You disobeyed my orders." The Master looked down at Barty's back. "I think you need to be reminded on who you belong to."

"Master..."

"Now, where shall I put it?" the Master pondered, moving the screwdriver above Barty's back. "You seem to like it when your masters brand you. It's my turn now. I want to show the whole world that you are mine," he added, pulling Barty's hair again. He settled on a spot, on his lower back above where his trousers would be. "Make a sound or move and it'll be even worse for you," he promised, fiddling with the laster screwdriver. "I want the pattern to be very precise."

"What?"

The Master switched the laser screwdriver on, using the now thin beam to cut into Barty's skin. "Perfect," he muttered as the skin was cut bloodlessly.

Barty flinched slightly at the pain and bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet.

"Now what shall I write? My name? Hmm, people might take it as a love tattoo. I know, I'll write 'property of the Master' on your back. That way, no one will claim you as theirs," the Master said, cutting into Barty's back. "Not with you carrying this brand for years to come."

"I'm yours," Barty muttered, gritting his teeth as the laser passed over a sensitive part of his skin.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm yours, Master."

"Good. You're never happy without a Master to follow, are you?" The Master finished up. "There. Of course, the Doctor and I are the only ones who can read it... but it's still a brand of ownership. No one would dare take you without my permission. If they do, well, let's just say, I'll make them an offer they can't survive," he added, smiling dangerously. "Now, I want you to keep your top off so your brand will be on display to everyone. Just so they know who you are and belong to." His smile grew into a sadistic grin. "Of course, if it heals so no one can see it, I'll have to brand you all over again."


End file.
